vinceboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Central Character Planning Page/Matteo Cheon
Character Info Basic Info= Name: Matteo Cheon Age: Immortal Species: Storm spirit Parents: Cody Cheon (Formerly: Cheon Young-Jin) and Jenny Park Model: Kim Soo-hyun Personality: Looks can be deceiving, and that's how you describe Matteo. Although physically mature, his mentality works similar to a preschool kid: asking about the world at a rate of about 20 questions in less than a minute, drawing on walls, always asking for a sandwich and juice box, and a list that goes on and on. He's not mentally ill nor immature, basically because he IS a child with a full-grown man's exterior, but a lot of people will surely judge him wrong at the first impression. He can be extremely bothersome if you don't provide a very long fuse for patience and can wreak unthinkable disasters when handled improperly. Storms typically brew as his mood changes, causing lightning to suddenly strike when he gets too pissed off, bury a car under a pile of blizzard-brought snow when scared, or flood a small area with rainwater when too sad for his hyperactive league. |-| History= Cody Cheon and Jenny Park were a happy couple who had first met while at Camp Half-Blood. After the two had gotten rather frisky one night and engaged in sexual intercourse, Jenny told Cody she was pregnant and together they moved into a nice apartment in New York. Months after they had moved into the apartment together, Jenny had given birth to a beautiful baby boy who they named Matteo. Only two weeks after Matteo was born however, Jenny got into a fatal car accident, leaving Cody to take care of Matteo. Now being a single father, Cody took great care of Matteo. But after a month of Matteo being born, he was diagnosed with the same brain problem that Cody had when he was younger, as well as Mi-Young. But unlike Cody, Matteo seemed to have the same fate that Mi-Young had. With Matteo dying in Cody's arms, he took him to Ken and begged him to help. Ken then brought Cody to Olympus where they pleaded to Zeus to save Matteo. Zeus agreed to saving Matteo and turning him into a Storm Spirit, in exchange for Cody's freedom. Cody took Zeus' offer, and became an immortal servant to Zeus. Zeus also accelerated Matteo's aging. Matteo aged seventeen years in only three years, and since nymphs stop aging once they are fully grown, Matteo seemed to have stayed at seventeen. Matteo grew up very rarely getting to spend time with Cody, he would only see him late at night or while walking around Olympus. However Matteo was also busy, as he had to spend time learning from Athena, who was forced into teaching Matteo basic knowledge. Six years after, Cody got tired of feeding Zeus with grapes and cleaning up his bed when he and Hera had nightly sessions. Hebe, who sympathizes him because of her similar jobs, holds a feast in Mt. Olympus. In the midst of the party, the goddess sneaks both Matteo and Cody out of Olympus and into the Empire State Building elevator, granting them freedom. However, as they emerge into the mortal world atop the building, a gang of vicious storm spirits whisked away Matteo into places who-knows-where. Seeing that Aeolus was responsible for the storm spirits' activities, Cody went for Aeolia to meet him. However, when he arrived there, he was just in time to see his son and the other spirits being released again by a wind nymph. With no idea on their destination, Cody seeked the help of his uncle Ken to find Matteo. During Matteo's time with the rest of the storm spirits, he had been forced into joining them in killing innocent demigods who were getting in trouble. After killing a child of Hebe, Cody and Ken found Matteo, and they quickly saved him from the other storm spirits. Ken then told Cody to take Matteo back to Camp Half-Blood. As they traveled for Camp Half-Blood, Hebe found out what Matteo and the other storm spirits did to her son. As such, she cursed Matteo by reverting his mind into that of a five-year old. Shortly after they arrived, Cody found a place for them to live in at the Nymph Sanctuary while still adjusting to his son's new behavior. Coding And Design Pattern and Color Scheme: Kittens and birdies Word Bubble: Template:Matteo |word bubble= |powers= |pet=His dog, Wiggles |bedroom=His bedroom |weapon images= Jae-Seon's Sword.png Jae-Seon's Bow.png |quote2="I loved weather, all weather, not just the good kind. I loved balmy days, fearsome storms, blizzards, and spring showers. And the colors! Everyday brought something to be admired: the soft feathery patterns of cirrus clouds, the deep, dark grays of thunderheads, the lacy gold and peach of the early morning sunrise. The sky and its moods called to me." |file2=Hypnoscharhyu2.png |file size2=173x0px |possessions= Matteo's Phone.jpg|His IPhone Matteo's PhoneC.jpg|His phone cases Matteo's Hats.jpg|His favourite hats Matteo's Shirt.jpg|His favourite shirt |likes=WIP |dislikes=WIP |colour=WIP |music=WIP |food=WIP |animal=WIP |book=WIP |quote3=WIP |drink=WIP |song=WIP |movie=WIP |sport=WIP |other=WIP |skills=WIP |weapon=Celestial bronze sword, bow and arrows |strength=WIP |weakness=WIP |led=WIP |been=WIP |model=Kim Soo-hyun |gender=Male |eye=Black |hair=Black |height=5'11 |weight=143 lbs |ethnicity=Asian |hand=WIP |shoe=WIP |blood=WIP |voice=WIP |marks=WIP |body=WIP |more images= |one=WIP |best=WIP |worst=WIP |change=WIP |mental=WIP |disorders=WIP |medical=WIP |mother=Jenny Park |father=Cody Cheon |creator=None |half=WIP |full=WIP |other relatives=WIP |family album= |home=WIP |earliest=WIP |best=WIP |school=WIP |kiss=WIP |sex=WIP |love=WIP |other firsts=WIP |nicknames=WIP |native=WIP |languages=WIP |flaw=WIP |fears=WIP |hobbies=WIP |motto=WIP |won't=WIP |admires=WIP |influenced=WIP |compass=WIP |past person=WIP |current person=WIP |crisis=WIP |problems=WIP |change=WIP |alignment=WIP |dream=WIP |current=WIP |quote4="Never cut a tree down in the wintertime. Never make a negative decision in the low time. Never make your most important decisions when you are in your worst moods. Wait. Be patient. The storm will pass. The spring will come." |file3=Hypnoscharhyu3.png |file size3=173x0px |vice=WIP |bad=WIP |sleep=WIP |quirk=WIP |attitude=WIP |talents=WIP |social=WIP |relationships= Name Relation Feelings Cody Cheon Father Jenny Park Mother |ease=WIP |priority=WIP |past=WIP |accomplishment=WIP |secret=WIP |known=WIP |tragedy=WIP |wish=WIP |cheated=WIP |relates=WIP |strangers=WIP |lover=WIP |friends=WIP |familyp=WIP |first impression=WIP |like most=WIP |like least=WIP }} Category:Finished Characters